Free Like the Butterflies
by zombie1242
Summary: Choji and Harumi are bestfriends , but they have feelings for eachother ... This is the story as to how they admit those feelings . One shot , ChojixOC


Harumi is sitting on a log somewhere in the forest around Konoha . She closes her eyes and inhales deeply , exhaling with her mouth in a happy sigh . She feels a light tickling sensation on the nose , so she opens her eyes . A beautiful red butterly flutters it's wings infront of her wide eyes . She smiles and closes her eyes once again as it flies away in a graceful manner . She feels someone sit down next to her , but she doesn't care .

"Butterflies are beautiful , huh , Harumi ?" He smiles and watches Harumi's butterfly soar through the crisp , clean air .

"I believe so , Choji-Kun ." She doesn't open her eyes .

"I've always admired how free and open they are ... Flowing through the sky with such a fluid motion ." He happily smiles and looks at the peaceful girl next to him . She quickly glances at him before snapping her eyes shut . Both their cheeks slighty turn a light pink colour . The butterfly flies to Choji and lands on his broad shoulder . He chuckles a little , causing Harumi to look at him . Choji tries to cup it into his hands , but it flies away . He dances after the butterfly , trying to catch it . Harumi smiles at him and decides to help .

They follow the butterfly together and find themselves at the edge of a lake . Harumi whips off her shoes and steps into the shallow water .

"Come on , Choji !" She grabs his hand and pulls him in with her . "The water's so clear . It's beautiful ." They look down at their intertwined hands and blush . "Oops ."

"No , I ..." Choji starts .

"What is it , Choji-Kun ?" Harumi encourages .

"I-it's nothing .." He looks away . Harumi drops his hand and looks to the opposite side of him . Choji looks at her with a saddened expression . _Why can't I just tell her ? That's why I came out here in the first place ! But everytime I look into those beautiful eyes of hers ... I get so ... scared .. Harumi , I wish I could tell you that I love you ..._

Harumi looks back at him . "Are you okay ?" Concern obvious in her soft voice . Choji smiles and nods , trying not to worry her , but Harumi isn't convinced . Of course she knew when her bestfriend was lying to her . "Choji , you can tell me anything . You know that ." She strokes his hair , only making the situation harder , but she wasn't actually aware of the present situation , so ...

"Y-yeah , I-I know .." He sighs , not happily like before . Harumi wraps her arms around him .

"Please tell me whats bothering you , Choji ." She whispers gently .

"I-I ... I have to go ." Choji pulls back and walks away , leaving Harumi standing alone . She watches him leave with tears in her eyes .

"Choji .." She says weakly . _Why is he acting like this ? I ... I just wish I could tell him that I love him ... I just , I'm so scared ... But he .. left me here ... I guess he doesn't care .._

Cool raindrops fall slowly from the , now cloudy , sky . Harumi sticks a hand out and catches some , letting them drip down her arm . She sighs and scuffles her way back to the log .

_Is there something wrong with me ? I'm not good enough , am I ? I never will be ... I'm so messed up ... I'm not good enough for anyone ... I'm never going to be enough ... I'm sorry for that , Choji ..._

"Ha-Harumi ?" A small voice interrupts her thoughts . She notices that the rain has stop and looks up , seeing a dripping-wet Choji holding a dry jacket . He stumbles his way over to her and wraps the jacket around her small frame . "I'm so sorry for leaving like that ... I g-"

"No , it's okay . I know , I'm horrible ."

"WHAT ? Harumi , you are the prettiest , funniest , smartest , most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever laid my eyes on ! I love you !" When he realizes what he said , he blushes wildly . Harumi looks at him slowly .

"Y-you ..."

"I m-mean it .."

Pure happiness causes Harumi to throw her arms around Choji's neck and kiss him passionately . "I love you too !" She gushes .

"R-really ?" He breathes a sigh of relief .

"I promise , Choji . I love you with all my heart ."

Choji kisses Harumi softly as the red butterfly flutters it's way to them , circling them in such a peaceful way . Choji and Harumi smile , finally feeling free like all the beautiful butterflies .


End file.
